Nightfern
Nightfern is a pretty, longhaired black she-cat with dark lime eyes. Personality Nightfern is a quiet, clue-less-looking, somehow perceptive, almost cool, cheery she-cat with a knack for not smiling when she's just there, but happy when she talks. She looks back at things a lot, and is saddened by how she doesn't know what to do. She tells herself to keep moving forward, but, as a hypocrite, she cannot do it. Knowing when a battle is lost, when she can't help herself, and when she's angry out of her mind, Nightfern's the best friend you can get anywhere. And look out for the "inspite of herself"s. It's very common. History Nothing Keeps What can we take on trust in this uncertain life? Happiness, greatness, pride - nothing is secure, nothing keeps. ~Euripides, Hecuba Nightfern does not narrate, however the "Me" in the title. It is in 3rd person. Nightkit, however, is the main character. Nightkit and Billowkit are born in this book.They go through the regular kit-mischief. There was talk about the gathering that will include competitions and that would last thoughout sunrise to sunrise. It happens every 5 years, and everyone participates. It just so happens that Nightkit and Billowkit would become apprentices right before it. The two become apprentices, Nightpaw's mentor being Shallowstone.Nightpaw was bubbly, had temper issues, and was annoying, and Shallowstone, being strict, anchored her down, ultimately. Her first hunting session resulted in an owl chasing all the way back to camp. However, because it was holding a mouse, Nightpaw just had the time to take its prey from it before it flew away. Shallowstone was not amused, but passed it as her first prey. She makes her first enemy, Lichenpaw, though her showing it off, and irritating Lichenpaw (who just caught an old shrew on her first hunting assignment). As an apprentice, she makes friends with Sleetpaw, Ivypaw, and Cherrypaw. Lichenpaw hates her, and so does Slatepaw, as she's rambuncious and stuff. She likes Sleetpaw. He is really close to Ivypaw, however, so Nightpaw just talks with Cherrypaw. She's in her first border patrol when Billowpaw crosses the border, trying to catch a butterfly. Slopeclan attacks, and Nightpaw finds herself fighting Mountainpaw, a larger tom. He beats her easily, and Nightpaw tries to talk it off nervously. Slatepaw arrives, however, and they chase him off. Slatepaw remarks sarcastically what a great idea, it was, to talk to the enemy. Nightpaw replies with the same sarcasm, and they end up laughing. Nightpaw eases the hate between them. When she gets back, Sleetpaw is in a worry all over her. Slatepaw had walked back with her, and Sleetpaw seemed to give him a baleful glance. This makes Slatepaw walk off, and Nightpaw asks to talk to Sleetpaw alone. Into the forest, she asks why he did that, as she just made friends with Slatepaw. Sleetpaw admits that he likes her, and they are now couples. She admits to Slatepaw later that she doesn't think it will last. Slatepaw, being Sleetpaw's brother, bats her with his paw and says, "Of course it will!". By the end of this book, it is noted that Nightpaw's gaze is hard and that she's either quiet or monotonial most of the time. Maturity “Maturity is: The ability to stick with a job until it's finished; The ability to do a job without being supervised; The ability to carry money without spending it; and The ability to bear an injustice without wanting to get even” --Abigail Van Buren quotes In this book, Nightpaw starts off twitching with excitement. It's the full-day gathering. Sleetpaw and her walk to the Wide Oak with the rest of the clan. She has to calm down Aplinekit, who is bickering about how early it is, and how he wants to nap. Nightpaw assures to him that he'd meet loads of other kits to play with. Being an only kit, he's wide awake at that. As Ivypaw takes Sleetpaw to meet her friends from the other clans, Nightpaw spots Mountainpaw, from the battle before. He approaches her, and they talk. They seem to get along very very well. When the gathering started, he, her, and Cherrypaw stayed in a group. It was time to swim, and Mountainpaw shows proudly his ability to, as Nightpaw notes, "wade in water". She hops in, and gets third in the competition. Moutainpaw retorts that she looks like a squirrel with her fur like that. Next thing is the jumping off of a branch to the lake, with no point in it. Sleetpaw is in it, and wins, but Nightpaw pays no mind, as he didn't notice her, talking to Ivypaw. Nightpaw starts to feel cold, so she stalks away with Cherrypaw. They go to make something out of pinecones. Soon, it looks amazing, and every cat comes to marvel at their art. Mountainpaw starts exploding in laughter, as they made a picture of a fish, and he said it looks funny. Cherrypaw knocks him over and Nightpaw's cheerful for once in her life. When she gets back, Sleetpaw confronts to her about her and Mountainpaw. She doesn't get what he's talking about, until she realizes that he's implying that she likes him. Denying it isn't good enough for Sleetpaw, so he walks away. Though Nightpaw is heartbroken, she promises to not like him anymore. Ivypaw's good for him anyway. While on a training course with Slatepaw, Nightpaw says that she's always right, failing to sound cheerful. He starts to sympathize, but Nightpaw does not reply to that, face looking blank. He easily flips her over. Shallowstone says that she's not even trying, and gets her to clean out the elders' den the next day. In the elder's den, Krestlewing tells her to look for the one who makes her happy, and not one who makes her content when she makes him happy. At first she thought that it was very random, but then Nightpaw realizes that Slatepaw must have told her about Nightpaw's and Sleetpaw's breakup. Half a moon goes by, and the next chapter starts with Shallowstone erupting, saying that Nightpaw needs to get more lively. He says that she is dead, and grumpy all the time. Nightpaw denies it. Shallowstone dismisses their training, and Nightpaw goes out into the forest. Looking into a puddle, she sees that her eyes looked mean. Quotes *''Dammit, Billowkit, stop making yourself look like the victim!'' --Nightkit shouting at Billowkit, her brother, when he's trying to make her look bad. Then she realizes that shouting would only make her look worse. This is the beginning of her becoming perceptive and planning. *''Erm... no... plants are good! *munches on an acorn* DEAR STARCLAN this sucks. Uh... I mean, delicious!'' --Nightpaw trying to convince Alpinekit to eat herbs. She fails. Nightpaw gets very convincing as she grows up. *''I'm not running away, or giving up. It's a mixture of both, really. But point is, I know a lost cause when I see one,'' --Nightpaw blabbering when losing a battle to Mountainpaw of Slopeclan. *''Nightpaw is always right! Except most of the time,'' --Nightpaw, fake cheerful, to Slatepaw. *''Look, Lichenpaw. I don't know what's your problem, and I don't care.'' Then why are you talking to me, then? Why waste your time? Alerting you that, if you keep bugging us, your squabble will stop. And everyone will be thankful for it. Well I'M tired of you trying to act all good! Because you're not! You're not special, you're just like one of us, and you have to stop acting like a gloating peacock! Shine your "feathers" all you want, Nightpaw, but when it rains those feathers will droop, and you will be nothing but arrogance and crumbled pride. --Lichenpaw and Nightpaw fighting after Nightpaw is under a lot of tension. *''I remember when I was a kit. Billowclaw came out at night to go to the dirtplace. He thought the sun was shrinking and tried to set fire to the forest so the sun would grow again,'' --Nightfern to Mountainblaze, when they were seeing each other. *''What's this nik on your ear?'' Oh. That. Did I ever explain my fear of squirrels? Please do *purrs*. Well when I was a kit... don't give me that look you asked why! But I found a stash of acorns by the nursery. I dug them up because I was curious. But then the squirrel found me doing that. It was larger than me, so don't judge me, but it bet me up and WAM here's the scar. Mountainblaze? Are you OK? *bursts out laughing* --Mountainblaze grooming Nightfern when they were seeing each other. *''I wish I were a bird...'' So what, you can pee yourself when you look down? *purrs* If I were a bird I'd eat myself. I love birds. No. It looks so free. I want to be free, just like him. So I could be with you, --Mountainblaze and Nightfern, Mountainblaze sees a bird, and wishes he were as free as it. He's afraid of heights. Trivia Nightfern is based on the creator. Her theme song is Tearing Away by Drowning Pool. Likes *Birds and shellfish. They taste good. *Mountainblaze. What? *Winning. Who doesn't? Fears Squirrels Bad childhood experience; She was in the way of a squirrel's stash of food as a kit and was attacked by it. Bears a small nik in her ear from it. Things that look complicated Bugs and problems.Bugs are creepy. So are problems. Falling Adreniline scares her. Pressure See above. Warrior Ceremony Cloudstar: I, Cloudstar, leader of ValleyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have excelled greatly since their learnings of the code and to mature, and they have done well, saving a life of our own; I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Nightpaw and Billowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives? Nightpaw: I promise, Valleyclan. Billowpaw: I do! Cloudstar: *frowns then sighs* Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Billowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Billowclaw. StarClan honors your enthusiasm, and your loquacity. Nightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Nightfern. StarClan honors your intuition and cool. *tilts head to her direction as Nightpaw rolls her eyes and grins, inspite of herself.* Valleyclan: Billowclaw! Nightfern! Billowclaw! Nightfern! Nightfern: Welcome to knighthood, eh, brother? Billowclaw: I'M OLD! YEAH! Category:She-cat